


Who knows?

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Smut, Other, Protective Derek, Smut, Timeskip, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, cutesterek, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale<br/>Stiles Stilinski<br/>Both helplessly in love with each other.<br/>Derek ends up in Stile's room when Stile turned 20, 3 years after Derek disappeared seemingly off of the face of the universe, and hence the story.<br/>There will be shameless smut, but also fluff, just saying.<br/>(Really bad at summaries xD enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell

**Author's Note:**

> What's going on guys? This is really awkward, I mean, I've written a bunch of fanfictions, but I've never been serious about it. First time posting my work, so any type of feedback is welcome. Feel free to neglect me in the harshest ways, I'll find meaning it... HUEUEUEUE  
> Sterek feels and stuffles  
> Also, excuse my rudeness, but there is immediate smut after the first few paragraphs... Not that I'm ashamed of it. *Stiles' Grinch grin*  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> The things above this mean time skips

Derek Hale. That son of a bitch.

Braeden had died 3 years ago, while she was away with Derek. The news spread quickly through the small town of Beacon Hills after the incident. Derek blamed himself, becoming the solid brick wall he once was. Then, after a while of bribing from Stiles, Derek had literally smashed his head against Stiles', kissed him, then left, never seen again. Stiles wondered, even to this day, what the kiss had been for. Well, more of a head slam, but a kiss nether the less. Stiles started to drive, wetting his chapped lips. He didn't think about anything in particular the whole way, just staring straight ahead, waiting to see his street. \- \- \- A note was on the table as soon as Stiles walked into his house. _Stiles, I need to take care of something in the office. I think I'm going to be a bit late. You can take care of yourself for a night, so I won't say anything stupid. Dinner's on the table if you want it. -Dad_

Stiles sighed yet again, shoving the note into the trashcan. He felt himself getting frustrated every second. His anxiety? Most likely. Walking up the stairs, Stiles tried his best to calm down, his thoughts cycling on and on until it landed on the same topic, Derek Hale. He restarted the cycle, hoping his head would project something else other than Derek. Then he stopped in front of his room. What was so different now? Why were the thoughts bothering him so much? He scolded himself mentally and opened the door. 

Stiles didn't notice at first, so he just put his bag on his desk and unpacked, placing his laptop down onto his desk. Then, when something moved, Stiles finally took notice.

Derek.

"JESUS CHRIST," Stiles said immediately, scrambling backwards, nearly tripping on his own toes. Derek was standing next to Stiles' bed, bloody and battered, shirt torn, bruises and scrapes covering his body. Stiles didn't know what to feel or how to react, so instead of saying anything, he stepped forwards cautiously, staring right back at the blue eyes staring at Stiles. "D-Derek?" Stiles whispered, his voice trembling ever-so-slightly. Derek stared for a moment longer, as if trying to see if Stiles was actually Stiles, then he fell, crumpling onto the ground. 

Stiles ran over, trying to forget the fact that he hadn't seen the werewolf for _three years._ Stiles was now used to seeing injured people/werewolves, so instinctively, he pulled the first-aid kit from under his bed, which was always there. After pouring alcohol onto a cleaning gauze, Stiles, without cringing for the first time, took Derek's shirt off gently, trying his best not to touch the wounds. He dabbed at the wounds, cleaning it thoroughly. Derek was unconscious, so it wasn't hard cleaning and dressing the wounds. 

Time passed quickly as Stiles finally stopped the bleeding. Why wasn't Derek healing on his own? _What the hell?_ Stiles hauled Derek up onto his bed, letting out a quick breath after the process. He pulled a chair up to his bed, sitting down, staring at Derek. 3 years, 3 damned years, and suddenly, he was just there, in Stiles' room, right when Stiles was starting to calm down. _What the hell, what the hell, what the hell..._ the thought kept echoing through his brain. 

-  
-  
-

Stiles awoke suddenly when something moved. His neck throbbed as he lifted his head, only to meet a pair of eyes. Derek stared at him with an expression unknown to humankind. Stiles heard himself squeak as he pushed his chair back. "Uh..." 

"Stiles." One word, and emotions exploded from Stiles' chest. 

"Where the hell have you been? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE? WHEN-" Stiles was cut short when Derek gently kissed him. Stiles didn't kiss back for a moment, shocked and unsure. He wanted to yell at Derek, ask him about everything, wanted to be a brick wall, LITERALLY, but he melted after he heard a small whisper.

"Sorry."

Stiles kissed back, feeling Derek's hand on his arm, pulling him towards Stiles' bed. Stiles' breath hitched slightly when he felt Derek's bare chest pressing against his chest. Derek bit down on Stiles' bottom lip, making Stiles' lips part involuntarily. Stiles moaned quietly when Derek's tongue slid onto his, deepening the kiss. Derek tasted _fucking delicious._ The two fought for dominance, tongues and teeth crashing, but Derek won over, and Stiles didn't object. 

Derek trailed his fingers down to Stile's hip, flipping Stiles over onto his back. A gasp escaped Stiles' lips as Derek started to trail his kissed down to his neck, nibbling softly on Stiles' sensitive skin. Derek never broke the kiss as he pulled at Stiles' shirt, growling impatiently as he slid the shirt off, careful not to rip it. 

Stiles opened his eyes and his eyes met Derek's for a moment, and Stiles forgot every little detail, every single problem he had in life. Derek traced a finger all over Stiles' chest, his abs, his hip bone, leaving ghostly kisses all over Stiles' body. Derek's finger rubbed Stiles' nipples, and Stiles writhed slightly, feeling pleasure crawling all over his body. Stiles groaned again as Derek kissed Stiles again, Derek's tongue swathing into Stiles' mouth. 

Derek could probably smell the arousal on Stiles. He didn't need to though, Stiles was already hard. Stiles reached down to Derek's pants, pulling at it, whining quietly as Derek pulled away. Derek lost all patience and ripped Stiles' pants off, along with his own, grinding his hips against Stiles.' A loud groan escaped Stiles' mouth, making Derek growl with satisfaction. Derek himself was hard by then, swallowing hard as he slid Stiles' boxer briefs off. He tossed it onto the floor, undressing himself as well. 

The two men were fully naked. Derek traced kissed down his neck, leaving small bite marks as he neared Stiles' hips. Stiles was impatient. 

"C'mon Derek," Stiles panted, arching his back in pleasure when Derek rubbed.  
"I'm sorry, what do you want?" Derek asked, smirking slightly, enjoying Stiles' struggle to speak.  
Stiles moaned, his whole body shuddering. " _Hurry!_ " 

Stiles closed his eyes and squirmed in pleasure as Derek teased Stiles, occasionally giving small licks. Just as Stiles was about to lose it, Derek took Stiles in, humming as he bobbed his head. "Fuck!" Stiles hissed between moans, grabbing Derek's already-messed-up sex hair. Derek felt pre-cum leaking, and he licked and sucked harder and faster. Stiles was panting, managing 3 words. "I'm gonna come," Stiles wheezed, realizing he was at his max. He came, and Derek sucked out every single drop, growling with lust.

"Derek," Stiles whispered as Derek started to kiss Stiles again, trailing up his body this time. "C'mon, _fuck me._ " Stiles felt Derek grin slightly on his neck, and Derek's fingers entered Stiles' mouth, forcing Stiles to suck. After Derek's fingers were covered in saliva, he teased at Stiles' rim, slowly pushing one finger in without warning. Stiles whispered something, hardly audible after he started to squirm. "That... that feel good?" Derek grunted, growling in pleasure when Stiles started to rub Derek's cock. "Yes," Stiles whispered. Derek added another finger, then another, hooking and pressing, exploring. 

After a while, Derek was pressed inside of Stiles, pumping in and out, hitting Stiles' prostate. Stiles' groans were covered by pants, which Derek found as an accomplishment. Derek growled, making Stiles even more aroused. Derek came to his climax and came, avoiding the knotting process due to Derek's mindset on his human form. 

Stiles didn't stop Derek as Derek spooned him from behind, pulling the blankets over the two. Stiles held Derek's hand, not letting go.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I needed time to think," Derek muttered, his breath on Stiles' neck. It made Stiles shiver. "Derek, it's..." Fine? Was it fine? As of now, he finally felt okay. "It's fine. Just... don't-"

"I won't leave again Stiles. And," Derek grunted, "I did not mean to fuck you. I don't why I did that." Stiles chuckled. "I don't mind. That was honestly what I wanted from the start." A comfortable silence filled the room.

"What the hell," Stiles muttered suddenly. "You were away for 3 years."  
"I thought you would've noticed."  
"No, I did, but it finally kicked in."  
"Well, at least you know."  
"Derek?"  
"Yeah?"  
Stiles cuddled closer to Derek.  
"What the hell."


	2. Should've told you sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of 'Who knows'  
> This is a flashback chapter, if you don't like flashbacks, skip this one....
> 
> Stydia is mentioned, but it doesn't actually happen  
> Unhappy Stiles, mad Stiles, irritable Stiles, cold Stiles, snappy Stiles... etc.

Stiles walked into his class, his bag hanging dangerously loose onto his elbow, a giddy grin on his face as he tried to hide it. Lydia looked up, narrowing her eyes slightly, wondering what could possibly make him so happy. She reached over and tapped Stiles on the shoulder. "Stiles, something wrong?" A stupid question, but a question non the less. Stiles jumped, snapping his shoulder away quickly. He blinked a few times, then shook his head, nearly laughing at himself. "Yeah, um, yeah," he muttered, turning back around, the grin vanishing. After a while though, the grin started to take shape again. Lydia frowned, but looked away. It seemed as if Stiles wasn't telling her something, which she absolutely hated.

Not when she had started to like him back.

Lydia realized that she liked Stiles when she was in high school, senior year. She didn't say anything though, he'd gone through enough. So she held back, constantly trying to hint it in the most obvious but hidden way, but of course, Stiles was too dumb to notice.

Then it had happened. Lydia asked him if he was over her in a lighthearted way, and it actually made Stiles laugh. The thing he had said still made her heart shatter.

 _"Lydia, I was over you a long time ago,"_ he had said, laughing. Then he blushed fiercely. _"I like...well, I guess, I like someone else now. You're free from my stalker-ish attitude now."_ Another chuckle.

Lydia laughed it off, but at home, she broke down. She should've said something sooner, she realized. She should've, but she didn't, and now, Stiles liked someone else. She felt rage for no reason. Who was this girl? Stiles liked her since she first met him, but he was over her _now? _After a while, she had driven off, trying to forget about it, realizing she had no right to be angry. Then she saw it. She was going to get out of her car and call out, try to greet Stiles, maybe even start a conversation, but she saw something that shocked her.__

Derek. 

And Derek was holding Stiles' hands in his own, staring at him, saying something. 

Lydia didn't move, watching every move. She quickly parked the car and got out quietly, entering the nearest store to look through the window creepily. She seemed stalker-ish now. 

Lydia concentrated, somehow managing to hear the voices. 

_"I need to go Stiles, I need to go."_ Silence. _"Derek-"_ Then Derek full on slammed his face into Stiles, kissing him roughly but passionately. Then he was gone, leaving a red-faced Stiles. Stiles stood there for a moment, then seemed to be subconsciously touching his lips. A blush erupted on his cheeks, a small grin on his face, but the twinkle in his eyes replaced with sorrow. Lydia had never seen Stiles so happy, but she had never seen him so sad either. So she forgot about it. Stiles was in love with Derek, there was no changing that. She had no chance with him... but maybe, just maybe, Stiles would forget about Derek. Maybe, she wouldn't seem like a jerk. 

Maybe. 

Then a year passed, a _year_ since Derek's disappearance. Lydia still hadn't given up that thought, that stupid but understandable thought. So she asked Stiles, _"Stiles, are you over me?"_ It was sudden, totally irrelevant Then Stiles had given her a strange look, then a wave of understanding. Stiles smiled sadly, half-moons under his dark and sad eyes. _"Lydia, I'm really sorry, I've grown to think of you as... as a sister,"_ Stiles had choked out. Lydia's heart grew heavy, knowing that it was her fault. She had forced Stiles into a corner, thinking that he had no chance with her, that was why he had grown used to the 'sister and brother' relationship they had. _"No, it's fine, it's my fault, is it Derek?"_ Lydia had asked, finding her usual crisp tone again. Stiles blushed furiously. _"... I guess, yeah, although... he's not over Braeden, I'm not sure if he likes me back."_ Lydia snorted. _"Stiles, he kissed you, you idiot, no duh, he likes you-"_ Stiles gaped at her. _"You saw?"_ Lydia looked away in embarrassment, then nodded slightly. Stiles laughed, telling her that it was fine that she saw... but it wasn't fine to her. 

Then it had been 2 years, and Stiles' eyes were even darker, his eye-bags darker and larger than anytime before. _"Stiles-"_ Stiles glared at her, then sighed. 

_"Please Lydia... Just leave me alone."_ That alone broke her heart once more. She didn't have the heart to ask him once again, and that was that. 

... 

_"LYDIA, FOR FUCKING PETE'S SAKE, LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Stiles yelled, finally breaking. Lydia scrambled back, shocked at the rage and sorrow in Stiles' eyes. She opened her mouth, but Stiles held a hand up. With a broken, cold, and robotic voice, he told her something. 

"Lydia, I don't fucking like you. Why can't you see that? Oh wait, this is the same situation I was in years ago, when I liked you. Ironic, isn't it?"


	3. It's a beautiful thing, don't you agree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek claims Stiles as his own by giving Stiles the 'claiming bite.' 
> 
> No smut, fluff and a bit of making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFITY FLUFF FLUFF HAHAHA

Stiles heard a faint rustling as the window slid open. He flipped over onto his side, smiling as Derek jumped through. "Hey," Stiles croaked, his voice quiet from sleep. "Did I disturb your beauty nap?" Derek asked, his voice soft as he walked over to his bed. Stiles yawned, shaking his head. "Almost." Derek smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he kicked his shoes off, climbing into bed next to Stiles. Stiles scooted over, snuggling closer to Derek as the older man put an arm around him, his chin in Stiles' hair. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest, comforted by the werewolf's warmth. Derek enjoyed the boy's company, well, Stiles wasn't a 'boy' anymore, he was 20. Derek felt a strange twinge of guilt. 3 years, and he hadn't been at Stiles' side, not even when Stiles had graduated. He pushed that thought away. He was here now, that was all that mattered.

Perhaps.

Stiles couldn't sleep, which was the opposite of what he had expected, being cuddled with Derek and all, but he had this weird feeling in the gut, something that kept nagging him. "Stiles, you okay?" Derek muttered, making Stiles cringe inwardly. "You seem very disturbed," Derek added. "Derek, do you feel like... something's like, like, somethings, um-" "That something's kind of off? Yes." Stiles puffed his cheeks out. "What _is_ that?" Derek suddenly felt a tiny jolt in his body. He felt his eyes flash blue for a moment, then he realized. "Fuck," Stiles muttered. He felt it too, not an animal, but his subconscious pack-like self nudging him. "Is it that time?" Derek let out a quiet laugh. "I suppose it is Stiles." 

The time to claim his mate had come. 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, slowly removing the blanket over the two. Stiles leaned in, forgetting everything. His father was away for a few days for business as sheriff, it was sad but a great opportunity. Derek licked at Stiles' bottom lip, nibbling on his softly as Stiles' opened his mouth to groan. Derek slid his tongue in, his hands on Stiles' arm, hoisting the two of them up.

Stiles let out a quiet moan as Derek left his lips, kissing and nibbling on Stiles' neck, searching for a place to bite, a bite hidden but clear. His teeth and mouth searched, then settled down on a place right above the collar bone, and he bit down, Stiles' blood oozing out from the bite.

Stiles felt pain, a lot of pain, but something else mixed. Lust, love, ecstasy, healing... the list went on and on. He let out a cry, tear pricking at his eyes, but he leaned in, his arms slung loosely around Derek's neck. He felt like this was something that was supposed to happen.

Stiles' blood was sweet, like honey. It smelled like the best flowers, red as a rose. Derek lapped at the blood, stopping the bleeding while absorbing in all of the scarlet liquid. Derek let go, kissing Stiles once again after licking away all of the blood. The two untangled themselves, a small smile on Stiles' face, a twinkle in Derek's eye. 

The two were now bonded. Nothing could change that.

Not Lydia, not his father, no one. 

-  
-  
-

Stiles rubbed his neck while Scott and his friends sniffed him, claiming that Derek had been around. Stiles was about to throw a punch out of pure annoyance until a car pulled up. Derek's face was shown, sunglasses on. "C'mon," Derek said, pushing the door open. "Shotgun?" Stiles pushed his friends out of the way, yelling a quick 'sorry' as the car sped away. 

"Dude," Scott said after a while, holding Kira's hand. "That was hella creepy." Kira rolled her eyes along with Lydia. "Scott, focus," Kira said, snapping her fingers. "Literature study today, remember?" The two went along after a quick goodbye to Lydia.

Lydia's smile vanished after the two left. Stiles was taken. There was no changing that. Instead of jealousy, she felt something on her chest lighten. Stiles was happy, that's all that mattered. Besides, there were plenty of other guys to obsess over.

Derek stopped the car in front of a house, near the forest. It was grey-and-white, beautifully built and placed. "What is this?" Stiles asked, walking out. "New house I bought. I'm staying here for good." Derek stopped, as if reconsidering. "I was wondering if you wanted to live with me-" Stiles jumped on his mate, earning a yelp from Derek, an adorable little yelp. "FUCKING HELL YES," Stiles yelled, his voice muffled by Derek's coat. Derek laughed and hugged back. Derek smiled.

They were truly happy, weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short story guys, BYEEEEEEE


End file.
